


Real Friends

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode 1, F/M, Multi Perspective, Season 1, Singing, cittern is a guitar, direwolf, direwolves, ghost - Freeform, jon playing cittern, jon playing guitar, jon snow twin, mary singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: I thought of this while listening to "Real Friends" by Camila Cabello and trying to think up a story for interaction between Jon and his twin sister Mary. I was thinking how much easier it may have been for Jon to have a sister who was also cast aside like him. Mary in my mind looks like Adelaide Kane in Reign where she plays Mary Queen of Scots with blue eyes.Mary is tired of seeing her brother hit a dummy with his sword and instead offers a more musical alternative to their time. The song draws a few eyes. Eyes of grey and green.Eddard Stark and Jaime Lannister both watch the two unbeknownst of one another at first. See the twins through the eyes of their Lord father and the man who's fallen in love with Mary.





	Real Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why my Italics aren't working. They're only staying on the first line. But you get the picture. The lyrics are supposed to be italicized.   
> Thank you for your patience lol

They weren’t invited to the feast.

Though neither of Ned Stark’s bastards were surprised, Jon was taking it particularly hard.  
He’d been hitting a dummy for hours with his sword and Mary was over it.

Running to her room quickly she grabbed her cittern and went back to the courtyard. In the time she was gone something must have happened as Jon was hitting the dummy with more intensity than she’d seen in ages.

“Jon” she called out, the soft timbre of her voice stilling his actions. 

He turned, his grey eyes looking at her through his long dark hair, to see her smiling sweetly at him, the cittern held out. He looked annoyed that she’d asked at first but after a moment he acquiesced to her. He always did.

Grabbing the cittern he sat on a barrel and she sat on one opposite him. 

“What would you like to sing?” he asked as he placed the instrument against his thigh, setting his finger in place, still looking at her like he was simply doing this to please her. However, she knew it would put him in a better mood too.

“Real Friends” she replied confidently, pushing a strand of her equally dark hair behind her ear. 

Jon nodded “A very apt song for our situation”

She scoffed a laugh. Her blue eyes rolling at his brooding self.

Soon their quarrel and brooding were forgotten as Jon’s fingers began strumming, his foot tapping against the barrel keeping time.

_“No, I think I’ll stay in tonight_  
Skip the conversations and the “Oh, I’m fines”  
No, I’m no stranger to surprise  
This paper town has let me down too many times” __

__Mary’s voice sang as Jon bobbed his head to the music. The wind, that had been blowing strong, seemed to quiet as if to listen to their song._ _

_____“Why do I even try? Give me a reason why_  
I thought that I could trust you, never mind  
Why all the switching sides? Where do I draw the line?  
I guess I’m too naive to read the signs” 

__

____Mary swayed atop the barrell and her long hair swayed with her against her back. Ghost was sitting at Jon’s feet and Phantom at Mary’s, making them look the perfect picture of beauty.  
Ghosts white fur and red eyes looking an opposite to Phantom’s black fur and sapphire eyes._ _ _ _

_________I’m just lookin’ for some real friends_  
All they ever do is let me down  
Every time I let somebody in  
Then I find out what they’re all about __

__

______ _ _ _ _

______In the chorus Jon began to echo the last few words in harmony and whistled with her during the interlude. Both so caught up in their music neither saw the shadow standing at the entrance of the great hall._ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I’m just lookin’ for some real frieeends_  
Wonder where they’re all hidin’ out  
I’m just lookin’ for some real frieeends  
Gotta get up out of this town __

__

________Nor the did the shadow see the green eyes watching at the opposite side of the pillar from him. It appeared only the direwolves seem to sense the presence of the others but since their masters were not in trouble they did not alert them to their presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________I’m just lookin’ for some real frieeends_  
Wonder where they’re all hidin’ out  
I’m just lookin’ for some real frieeends  
Gotta get up out of this town __

__

__________Mary’s voice was sweet like honey and bright as the sun but there was also an edge to it. A deeper part that a man knew he could get lost in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eddard Stark stood at the entrance of the feast hall at them. Surely they are Rhaegar’s children. He found his thoughts say. For it was Rhaegar’s skill with the harp that won him the favour of the ladies and it was his voice that caused his iron sister to cry. That same voice was coming from his allegedly bastard daughter and the same skill was being utilized by his allegedly bastard son on the cittern.  
He couldn’t help the smile on his face as Mary smiled at Jon, a smile so like Lyanna’s it damn near broke his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________I stay up, talkin' to the moon (ooh)_  
Been feelin' so alone in every crowded room  
Can't help but feel like something's wrong, yeah  
'Cause the place I'm livin' in  
Just doesn't feel like home __

__

______________________Jaime’s green eyes could not look away from the sight in front of him. He felt as though he was being shot back through time. He was seventeen again, Prince Rhaegar was at the front of the room playing his harp and singing a song that made even him cry. He could feel the stillness of the moment and was afraid to move or he would break it.  
Ned Stark’s bastard daughter sang and sang her way into Jaime’s very soul. Coupled with the talented cittern player in her brother Jon, Jaime could feel himself leaving his own body.  
She was gorgeous.  
Her smile and her voice, the way she swayed to the music and her hair moved along her back. He’d not noticed her in the line up when they arrived but she was everywhere around him now.  
Even after they left Winterfell he knew he would not be rid of her. 

_________________________I'm just lookin' for some real friends_  
All they ever do is let me down  
Every time I let somebody in  
Then I find out what they're all about __

__

______________Eddard shifted on his foot and it was there he saw the man standing on the opposite side of the pillar. He saw the look on his face. It was a look he’d seen before. It made him afraid. The last time a member of the royal family looked at a Stark girl as such….well…._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________I'm just lookin' for some real friends_  
Wonder where they're all hidin' out  
I'm just lookin' for some real friends  
Gotta get up out of this town (oh, ooh) __

________________Mary and Jon ended the song with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Thank you” Jon said to his sister, resting his hand on the side of her head lovingly. Her hand coming up to meet his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Come, we should go to bed. They’ll be feasting all night” Mary said standing and offering her hand to her brother.  
They walked off arm in arm toward their rooms.  
Neither of them noticed the two figures at the door as their direwolves patted softly behind them. They didn’t hear a thing. _ _ _ _

________________But it was Eddard who heard the sigh that came from the Kingslayer as he watched them walk away, the blonde knight’s eyes focused on Mary.  
As he turned to go back in the great hall he thanked the gods Ser Jaime was a Kingsguard and that Mary considered a bastard. His lie protecting her still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Or so he thought....._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Have only written one other game of thrones thing and if I get enough interest I may continue the story. So let me know if you want this to continue!  
> Or if you have any requests I may be able to do those too.
> 
> As always, I own nothing but my own character.  
> All rights to HBO, Game of Thrones, GRR Martin and not me.


End file.
